Modern cars have catalytic converters to remove particles and dangerous emissions from the exhaust gas. Since the introduction of catalytic converters in cars, the surrounding air has improved for both the environment and human beings since the overall CO2 emissions, NOX emissions and particulates have decreased, and since the 1980's, catalytic converters are, in several countries, mandatory in new cars. However, in old cars from the 70's and older, also called classic cars, primarily with old petrol engines such as carburetor engines and occasionally older fuel injected engines, this requirement is void, and there has been little or no development in finding a solution to easily adapt the classic cars to an up-to-date standard when it comes to the emission rates of toxic exhaust gases. Present solutions involve changing engines to more modern fuel injection engines in order to work, which is very costly. Also, many classic car enthusiasts are reluctant to make bigger changes to their cars. This is a problem since the number of cars without any emission control are staggering, and the smell and health problems relating to emissions are serious. Especially in urban areas where the smog builds up. Therefore, there is a clear gap in the market for any solution that may provide a better air environment in and around classic cars without catalytic converters.